Maybe lovers aren't so bad to have after all
by animemanga-lover15
Summary: Roy notices some changes in Ed and wants to help


The chime of the clock told Edward that it was now 1 a.m. and he still hadn't gotten to sleep. He looked to the side to see his lover sleeping peacefully. Carefully as so not to wake the man Edward crawled out of bed and went to the large window. He looked out and saw the stars and the moon. It was a full moon and the stars were bright tonight. Edward heard the sound of sheets wrestling and then the floor creaked. He knew his lover was up and then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. "What are you doing up?" a voice whispered into his ear. Ed leaned back into the chest of the man behind him and leaned his head on him. "I just couldn't sleep." He told him. The man turned him around and Ed saw his lover in the moonlight. He was beautiful he looked like a god. He had black obsidian hair and onyx black eyes that were filled with concern. His skin was pale and his chest was firm. You could tell he was strong. Thank God he wasn't buff like Armstrong, but he wasn't a stick either. It was the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.

Roy turned Ed back around and let him lean on him. Lately Ed had been on a lot of mission and hadn't had time to rest and now he was with Roy. The two hadn't seen each other much since Roy became Furher and Ed had become General. Riza and Jean had gotten married and were currently on their honey moon. Ed had gotten back from the other side of the gate only around 1 year. He was now 21 and Roy was 35. Although Roy sometimes felt that the age difference was a problem Edward always acted more mature then he really was and it made him seem older. Roy confessed to Ed soon after he got back from the other side. After that Ed decided to stay in the military and central with Roy. Al had left the military and gone back to Resembool and was currently dating Winry. Ed had told them he was staying in the military and that he would visit them as often as he could. They weren't happy but after Ed talked to them and told them that he didn't belong they decided to let him go. And it was true. Ed didn't belong there. In Resembool there was nothing for Ed other then grief. For Al he had the Rockbell family. Al was content with just laying around while Ed needed to do something.

Roy looked down at his lover and smiled. Ed's face was relaxed, not peaceful like he would have hoped but it was still a start. His eyes were closed and he was lying back on Roy. Roy knew Ed was under pressure and he did all he could to help. Roy still had all of his personal staff with him but Ed was his second in command. He understood Roy even better then Riza, he always had. They didn't need words to communicate they could just see each others eyes and know when something was wrong or troubling the other. Whenever Roy got home, which was only slightly after Ed, most of the time Ed would be unconscious; unconscious not asleep. He always had frown lines, worry lines, stress line, and all sorts of lines across his face. Sometimes it even looked like he was in pain. Then when they woke up Ed would be slightly better but not a lot, there were bags forming under his eyes and he always looked tired.

Now seeing this face Roy thought there was hope. He brought his head down to rest on Ed's shoulder and he smiled when he felt Ed lean his head on Roy's. He then kissed Ed's neck sensually and Ed groaned in response. He bit the neck and then gave it an apologetic lick. Once again it drew noises from the blonde. He groaned at the please he was being treated with. He knew Roy was trying to get him but he sensed only pure love and concern from him. Roy's hand then rose and started exploring Ed's chest. Ed leaned back his head and sighed in content. This was how he wanted it; just Roy and himself. No distractions or work to get in the way. He grunted in surprise as he felt one of Roy's hand slip under the waisteband of his pants. Roy wrapped his hand around Ed's member and then started to once again bite at Ed's neck. Ed only moaned, indulged in the pleasure of his lover. Roy nipped at Ed's ear and then licked it, "Let's take this to bed shall we?' he purred sensually. Ed nodded and then yelped and Roy picked him up bridle style. Roy then tossed him on the bed and stradled him. He looked over his lover's body.

Ed was tall now almost the same height as Roy just a few inches shorter still. His skin was tan and his chest was well toned. He had scars from the multiple battles he had fought in his years. His limbs were still automail and his face had lost all of its boyish features. His hair was longer and it was a golden color that made the even the sun jealous. His eyes showed wisdom and maturity well beyond his years. Everyone else thought of him as the 'personal guard of the Furher' but Roy saw him as his perfect love. He frowned as he thought about what he had done and wondered what he had done to deserve someone like Edward. He sighed and then pulled away for a second.

Ed had seen this before; it was when Roy doubted himself or beat himself up over something. This time he knew what it was. He got up and went over to Roy. He turned Roy's face to look at him and then kissed him fiercly and possessively. Roy was surprised to say the least. Ed never did something like this unless he was mad at Roy and was trying to make a point. Then it clicked. Roy smiled inwardly and responded by wrapping his arm around Ed's waist and asked for permission to enter. He licked Ed's bottom lip and Ed let him in without hesitation. Roy's tongue entered Ed's mouth and once again mapped out every detail of it. Roy just pulled Ed closer as he heard his blonde groan. The sounds his lover made only fed his lust. Finally, desperate need of air, they pulled away. Roy looked into Ed's eyes and saw that they were clouded over with lust, want, and love. "Stop it." It was spoken quietly yet firmly. "I chose to be with you. Don't you dare go all 'what did I do to deserve someone like you' on my. I have enough on my plate. So what you killed in war I killed on missions. We aren't that different. I chose to be with you and I will stay here." Ed's eyes narrowed as he scolded Roy.

Roy couldn't believe what he had just heard and from Ed of all people. He smiled apologetically at Ed. "Sorry it just happens sometimes." Ed merely snorted and then turned around to start walking back to bed when a hand shot up and grabbed his wrist. He turned around and then Roy's lips were hard on his. Ed chuckled to himself. 'This is the Roy Mustang that I love.' Somehow Ed found himself in his previous position; on his back with Roy straddling him. Roy's eyes were shrouded in lust as he leaned in and started nibbling on Ed's neck. Ed's head fell back as he moaned and his hand came up to the back of Roy's head and tangled in his midnight locks. Roy took advantage of the new skin exposed to him and bit down, hard. Ed almost screamed. Roy pulled back and admired his work; a red hickey was already starting to form on Ed's neck. Roy let his hands explore Ed's body as he growled, "You're mine and now they will know it." He kissed Ed forcefully with bruising force while one of his hands slipped down to start pumping Ed.

When he felt Roy's hand he groaned and bucked his hips. Roy responded by grinding his hips down on Ed's. Both men grunted in pleasure at the feeling of skin on skin. "Enough games Edward I need you." Roy hissed in annoyance yet Ed could hear lust laced in with it. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and brought him to face him. "Then take me." He whispered then kissed Roy with passion. When they broke Roy looked at Ed. "Are you ready?" Ed nodded. Roy gently stuck one finger into Ed's entrance. He watched his lover's face carefully, watching for any signs of discomfort or pain. When he found none he began to scissor Ed. Ed bucked his hips to the sudden intrusion. It felt weird at first yet strangely pleasuring at the same time. When Roy saw that Ed was used to the one finger he added another one. Ed sucked in sharply but then groaned out. Roy was still scissoring Ed but this time he started thrusting his fingers, looking for a specific batch of nerves. Ed cried out in ecstasy when he felt Roy hit his spot. Roy repeated the action and once again Edward sounded. Roy smiled and knew that he had found what he was looking for. He slowly pulled out and grinned when Ed made a noise of protest. He positioned himself over Ed and then lowered himself one last time. "Are you ready Edward?" Ed smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around Roy and nodded once again. Roy smiled and then slowly penetrated Ed. Ed's face scrunched in pain at first and his nails dug into Roy's back. Roy leaned down and kissed Edward, trying to distract him from the pain until he was buried to the hilt. Once he was in he waited for Ed to adjust. "I'm going to move." He warned and Ed just nodded. True to his words, Roy started to move and hit Ed's sweet spot on the first thrust. Ed cried out in pleasure as Roy kept repeating the action.

The sounds he was making on made sent Roy more over the edge. Ed could feel pleasure building up as a wave of pleasure rushed up his spine. He was close he knew but he wanted to be with Roy longer; he didn't know Roy was also nearing his end as well. Ed opened his eyes slightly to look up at his lover. His face covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his breathing was eratic. His body covered in perspiration and his eyes shut in pleasure. Roy also looked down at Ed and saw the exact same thing. They could tell when the other was nearing and they both were. "Roy!" Ed screamed as he came and that also sent Roy over the edge. He came inside of Edward only seconds after Ed called his name.

They both just laid there in each others arms, breathing heavily and gasping for air. Roy kissed Ed on the forehead and whispered calming words to him to help him sleep. When he looked down he smiled lovingly at what he saw. His lover, for the first time in a long time, had a smile on his face as he slept. Roy happily followed soon after. Morning came with the usual sound of the alarm clock. Groaning Roy went up and hit the annoying clock off. When he turned over he saw that the bed was empty. He shot up and listened. He didn't hear the shower and he didn't hear Ed down the hall. Quickly Roy jumped in the shower and then put on his uniform. He hurried down stairs and sighed in relief. There in the kitchen was Ed cooking with his uniform on. Roy quietly walked up and pulled Ed into a hug by the waist. He heard a chuckle and then a voice, "If you keep doing that Furher sir, I won't be able to cook your breakfast." Roy just laughed. Ed was back to his old self and Ed proved that when he turned around. His smile was bright and there were no more bags under his eyes. His eyes were back to gold and his hair was radiant as ever. His lover, Edward Elric, was officially back in action. They ate breakfast and then Ed drove Roy to the office as usual. When they got to the office Ed fixed Roy his coffee and brought him his daily paperwork. "Awww Ed can't you split this in half!" Roy whined. Ed just chuckled and then kissed Roy. Roy was silenced and Ed promised him that he would make a special dinner if he did all of his paperwork. Roy eyed him evilly. "Will you be included on the menu?" Ed just shot him a sideways glance. "Depends on how much paperwork you get done." He said rather sneakily. "If that's the case bring it on General." Roy happily offered. Ed's grin was feral as he left the room and came back with a stack of paperwork as tall as he was. Roy's face paled and he dropped his pen. "There's more after this, Furher sir. I just thought I should bring you the smallest stack first." "Wait, wait, wait! Where did all of this come from?" He panicked. Ed sighed. "Earlier you asked me what had been bothering me, right." Roy just nodded. "Well it was this; the paperwork that you needed to do. Some of these documents are extremely important and they need immediate attention. Plus I haven't been feeling well lately so I haven't been getting much done." "Are you saying that you were sick and that's why you were acting strange?" Roy asked furiously. Ed nodded. "Edward why didn't you say anything; what if it was serious?" "It wasn't I went to the doctor and he gave me some pills. So I'm better now. Sorry for not telling you earlier Roy." Ed merely smiled apologetically. Roy sighed and fell into his chair. "I guess it's ok now since you're better but next time tell me when you aren't feeling well so we can get it taken care of right away. You really had me worried for a while Edward. Please tell me next time you aren't feeling well. You made me thing that I had done something wrong or something serious." Roy confessed. Ed merely walked over and smiled down at Roy. He brought his hand up and caressed Roy's cheek. "Sorry." Was all he said and then he kissed Roy once again. When they pulled apart Roy smiled at Ed and Ed at Roy. "Now get to work. You still have a lot of paperwork to do. So I will go brew a lot of coffee for you. How does that sound?" Roy smirked. "The coffee sounds marvelous but I think I could pass on the paperwork." Ed just glared at Roy. "If you don't do you paper work you will not get anything this week. At all. Are we clear?" Ed scolded. Of course Roy understood how could he not. Roy nodded furiously and then started to scribble his signature on all of the docutments, which he wasn't reading. Ed chuckled darkly as he left the room. He loved teasing Roy of course Roy could have him! After all, he already did. Once again Ed chuckled to himself as he walked down the halls. "Maybe lovers aren't so bad after all."


End file.
